


Thin Walls

by darkpanda22



Series: Give Me Your Hand, Save Me [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin and Michael are mostly just mentioned, Gavin comes over almost everyday, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Joel comforts Ray, M/M, Mavin if you squint, Michael's the neighbor, More so setting up the story, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt, and heard through the walls, could be taken either way really, sorry the feelings come in the next part, than actual relationship stuff, three part thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of a three part story based on different Tumblr prompts! I've missed writing so much that I went on a search for prompts and I put these together to make something I hope you'll enjoy! (Bonus points to whoever knows where I got the name of the series from <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> “We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall.” AU
> 
> “I barely know you but my boyfriend just broke up with me and you heard me crying so you brought over ice cream and movies” AU

 

 

~-~

 

 

It was late one Saturday evening when Joel sighed and flopped down on his couch. There were loud noises from the newest Call of Duty coming from the wall he was facing and screams of rage as well as more Call of Duty noises coming from the wall behind him. Maybe they were playing together? Joel shook his head and turned on his TV. He’d lived in these apartments for a couple of years now and he’d grown used to just how thin the walls were. There was a guy named Michael that would rage and throw things around his room when playing frustrating video games that lived to the left of him. He only knew his name because another guy would come over some times and they’d wrestle or something and he’d scream out the name with laughter and shrieks following close behind. Gavin, Michael screams that name in annoyance at least twice every time he comes over. They probably don’t even realize how thin the walls are, honestly. But then to his right, is a very quiet guy. Joel doesn’t know his name or anything because the only noise that comes from the wall is either the TV, a video game or music. Sometimes he gets a little loud when he has friends over but other than that the guy is mostly quiet. Joel likes to think he knows how thin the walls are and can probably hear Michael and Gavin from his room. The thought always makes Joel smile because considerate people are the best type of people.

 

 

Everything was going perfectly normal, well as normal as a day in Joel’s apartments could go. The guy to the right had gotten a phone call, turned everything off and left shortly after the phone call ended. Michael had turned off Call of Duty shortly after the other guy left and then he’d turned on his TV and remain quiet for the rest of the day. Joel was happy the apartments had quieted down so he made himself some dinner and watched a couple of movies until he noticed the sun had went down and he turned off his TV. He noticed that everything was really quiet after that, which was strange. He hadn’t heard Gavin come over like he normally did every Saturday and he hadn’t heard the guy to the right come home yet. Joel frowned, a little concerned over the sudden weird, heavy feeling in the air. He shook his head. He shouldn’t be worried about people he didn’t even know that well but it seems he’d gotten so used to the noise that the silence sounded weird. He went to bed anyway, trying to push the weird feeling he had away so he could sleep. It took a few minutes but he was finally pulled into dreamland.

 

 

~-~ 

 

 

Joel blinked his eyes opened and frowned, unsure of what had woken him up. He looked at the clock and ‘2:30 am’ glared back at him. His frown deepened and he was about to go back to sleep when he heard a sniffle, followed by hushed sobs. Joel sat up when he realized it was coming from the right wall, the wall his bed was pushed up to. He slid closer to the wall, still unsure of what he was doing. He was used to noise, yes, but this type of noise was making his heart break. Especially, when one particularly hard sob was heard clearly through the wall. Joel could almost see how hard the man’s body would be shaking from his crying. The thought made his throat close and his heart hurt. He wanted to make the guy okay again because he’d never heard someone cry so hard in his life. “H-hey? You okay, over there?”

 

 

There was a moment of a silence before the word “No..” was let out in another sob and Joel didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to hug him or something. Anything to make this guy feel better.

 

 

“H-hey, it’ll be alright. I-I don’t know what happened but whatever it was I know you can get passed it.” Another sob met his words and Joel felt tears spring to his eyes. He’d never been that moved by someone crying before, but the guy sounded so heartbroken and sad that he could feel it through the walls. He frowned, before he got an idea. He stood up from his bed and went into his kitchen finding the carton of Ice cream in his freezer before he walked into his living room and grabbed a few comedy and action movies. He made sure to grab his key and lock his door before stepping over to knock on the guy’s door. It took a moment but he finally came to the door and Joel felt like all the air was knocked out of his lungs. He was shorter and younger than him, with tan skin, nice facial hair and big watery brown eyes behind thick rimmed black glasses. He had on a hoodie that was little too big for him so the sleeves came over his hands and pajama pants. He looked so tiny and vulnerable in that moment and Joel wanted nothing more than to hug him, but instead Joel held up the ice cream and movies “I thought this would help?” He trailed off awkwardly and the guy blinked and a few tears fell but he wiped them away with his hoodie sleeve and let Joel into his apartment. Joel stepped in and set the ice cream down on the counter next to the movies as the guy shut the door.

 

 

The guy was quiet for a moment before he said “S-sorry I bothered you…”

 

 

And again, he looked so tiny and sad, like a puppy without a home. It made his heart ache. “You didn’t bother me. I- I wanted to help.”

 

 

The guy frowned “Are- Are you sure?”

 

 

Joel smiled at him and nodded. “Now, here. Let’s eat ice cream and watch these movies and after that if you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.” The guy blinked before a small smile made it’s way onto his lips and Joel found he liked that so much more than the sobs he’d heard earlier.

 

 

~-~

 

 

After names were exchanged, ice cream was eaten, most of the movies were watched and the sun was rising, Ray turned to Joel a frowned. Joel knew what that meant and turned down the TV before turning his full attention to Ray. “Well, uh- first off I’m gay...” He trailed off but Joel just urged him to continue, not bothered at all by that. “I’ve been dating my boyfriend for almost 3 years now and yesterday he called me and said he wanted to take me out on a date. I hadn’t seen him much during the week because I thought he was working so I agreed and dropped everything I was doing to meet him.” Ray paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I got there and he was sitting at a table with a girl. I didn’t know who she was but I just assumed it was a friend that he’d forgotten to mention on the phone. I walked over to the table and sat down. He didn’t lean in to kiss me like he normally did and I was already kinda hurt and confused by it but then-“ Ray had tears running down his face as memories of what happened resurfaced. “He told me that he’d been cheating on me with the girl and that he was breaking up with me because he loved her...” Ray buried his head into his hands as more tears flowed “They’d only been dating behind my back for 3 weeks and he f*cking loves her...!” Joel frowned and wrapped his arms around Ray as he sobbed into his shirt. He was shaking so bad with his sobs and he somehow looked even smaller curled up into Joel’s side. Joel rubbed comforting circles into Ray’s back and whispered reassuring words into his ear. Soon enough, Ray started to calm down again and Joel found he didn’t want to let go of Ray. So, he didn’t and Ray didn’t seem to mind. After the sobs had stopped, Ray looked up at Joel and gave him that small smile again. “Thank you, Joel…for everything.” Joel returned his smile with one of his own “Your welcome, Ray.”

 

 

And Ray rested his head on Joel’s shoulder as smiles remained on both of their faces. Moments later a loud bang followed by a scream of “GAVIN!” and laughing and squawking was heard from the wall behind them. The two laughed quietly as the apartment slide back into order and that heavy feeling embedded in the silence that lingered the day before disappeared. And as Ray sat curled up next to Joel on his couch, he couldn’t help but think that maybe having thin walls was one of the best things in the world.

 

 

~-~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 done! I'll be putting the second part now but thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated~! :)


End file.
